finding love
by cupid16
Summary: he thought that jumping would be his only release, when the whole time it lied in the angel that was named Olivia.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to DW and whoever else help create them.

A/n: please be nice, this is myfirst fic on here. i don't have a betaso no flames and please R&R.

p.s. let me know if i should continue or just let it be.

Enjoy

As detective Olivia Benson walk out of the court room she seen Defense attorney Trevor Langan walking up towards the roof. Olivia felt really bad for the guy. The current case they had just tried, they came out victorious, but the prep Jason Johns aka JJ had gotten mad and punched Trevor in the face, he said that it was all his fault that he lost.

Olivia headed to the roof to go see if he was ok. As she walked on to the roof , she had noticed Trevor's briefcase sitting 20 feet from the entrance. That's strange.' Olivia thought, but as she turned the next corner she figured out why it was sitting there. Trevor was sitting on the edge of the roof with his legs dangling out in the air.

"Trevor?" Olivia asked as she took careful steps forward. He turned his had and offered a sad smile as he said

"Detective Benson why are you here? Did you come to gloat or did you come here to see me jump?"

"I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were okay. Now I see that you're not." Trevor let out a harsh laugh and said

"what gave you that idea? And why would you care if I was okay?"

"Because I do! Would you please just take my hand?"

"why. When I'm so happy up here." came his sarcastic reply.

" So you can live." Olivia said as she came to stand by the ledge.

"What if I don't want to live?" he said as he look down to where the rest of New York lived completely oblivious to what was going on 200 feet above them, before looking into her brown eyes.

"Why would you not want to live anymore? What's wrong?" She asked as she laid her hand on his broad shoulders covered in an expensive black Hugo Boss suit.

"Like I'm really going to tell you. You'd probably go back and tell your unit and have a good laugh at my expense."

"Trevor I would never…we would never…"

"Just save it I might as well tell you considering this will be all over in a few minutes." he let out a heavy sigh " I have been under A LOT of stress for the past couple of months. And I haven't been taking care of myself like I should have. Anyway I got a call from my mom on Monday saying that my dad had just died from his battle with lung cancer. He and been fighting it for 10 years so I expected that he would die. But then this morning I got a call from the police in Queens saying that my Mother was raped and murdered. IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN THREE DAYS AND I LOST BOTH OF THEM. I HAVE NO ONE LEFT. I'M ALL ALONE… I'm all alone. So now do you see? Do you?" Trevor asked with hot tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah I do. But that's no reason to give up living. Wouldn't your parents want you to keep going no matter what happened to them?" Olivia ask as she gently wiped the tears way from his face.

" I guess. But it's just so hard to know that you're here but they're not you know? The thing that makes this so hard is that I didn't even get to say goodbye."

" I understand. I lost my mom about 3 years ago. There was no warning, no goodbye, nothing. I was working a case so I didn't know until they were all done with her. And I don't know who my father is so, I don't know if he's dead or not. You see I'm all alone too. But if you come down off the edge I promise that I will help you get through this. I promise." Olivia said as she offered her hand to him once again.

Looking from her eyes to her hand repeatedly, Trevor grabbed her hand and with all her strength she pulled him back. When his feet were once again on the roof Trevor let all the pain take over him and cried a gut wrenching sob into Olivia's shoulder, as she held him in a tight embrace.

Some time had past, for when the pair looked up the sun was setting, creating an almost peaceful like atmosphere. They were just beginning to separate when Olivia's cell phone rang,

"Benson" was Olivia's Hello.

"what… no I'm still at the court house… no not tonight but thanks though… yes I'm fine…go have a drink on me… tell the others I said sorry but have fun anyways…okay see you tomorrow…what?… tell cap I said thank you… okay well I guess I will see you next Friday…Bye El."

"What was that about?" Trevor asked as he tried to clean his face

"nothing . The Guys just wanted to know if I wanted to go out for drinks with them. And then Cragen gave me a week off." Olivia said as she tried to fix her wet baby blue collared shirt.

"Here take this. Your shirt won't be dry for a couple of hours." he said as he handed his Jacket to her.

"Thanks. Listen, I know that you heard what said but I don't feel that I should leave you alone for a while. So would you like to go get some dinner with me?" Olivia asked as they started to walk to the rooftop door. As Trevor picked up his briefcase he nodded his head and said

"yeah. I would like that Detective Benson."

"It's Olivia."

"okay, Olivia where would you like to go?"

"Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me." Trevor replied as he held the door open for her. As she walked past he took one last look to the ledge. And shook his head as he thought that jumping would be his only release, when the whole time it lied in the angel that was named Olivia.

-Kay


End file.
